You re beautiful
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Son momentos para recordar de Sailor Moon Stars desde la perspectiva de Seiya. Mal Summary con una linda historia acompañada de una hermosa cancion. Espero que les guste


**YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL**

**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La genial creadora de Sailor Moon.

* * *

**My life is brilliant.**

De pronto fue como si el sol lo hubiese flasheado solamente a él.

**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.**

Habian llegado al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio. A él no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo todo el bullicio que había a su alrededor. Por el contrario a él parecía molestarle aunque no tanto como a su hermano peli plateado.

Habian avanzado a paso lento por el aeropuerto y, sin quererlo o buscarlo siquiera sus miradas se encontraron. Desde el primer momento en que la vio el pensó que sin lugar a dudas esa era una chica hermosa. Ella era una mujer de rubios cabellos llevados en forma de dos coletas con un rostro de corazón y unos hermosos ojos celestes.

Se cruzaron solamente por un instante el cual le basto a él para saber que esa era sin duda alguna una chica especial.

Ella lo cautivo desde el primer instante en que la vio. Su mirada –aunque triste- reflejaba inmensa paz y sin duda alguna un gran desconcierto acerca de porque había tanta gente en el aeropuerto a esa hora de la mañana.

Sin lugar a dudas esa chica no lo conocía. No sabía quién era el y, eso le agrado de sobremanera. Se dio cuenta de ese detalle pues en el instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron y cuando él se quito sus gafas oscuras para poder observarla mejor. Ella no se abalanzo sobre el cómo lo hubiera hecho cualquier chica del aeropuerto en su lugar.

**She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**

Por el contrario. La hermosa rubia siguió su camino del brazo de un hombre –aunque volteo su mirada para observarlo con curiosidad-. Ella iba acompañando a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color. Por un instante el sintió envidia de ese hombre pues creyó que ese hombre era el más afortunado de la tierra al llevar a esa mujer de su brazo.

Llegaron a la camioneta que ya los esperaba fuera del aeropuerto para llevarlos a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, su nuevo apartamento aunque en lo único que logro pensar en todo el camino fue en ese hermoso cabello rubio. Deslizándose entre sus dedos suave y sedoso; así como tampoco puedo evitar soñar todo el camino con reflejarse en la mirada de esos hermosos ojos celestes.

**You're beautiful. **

**You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, **

**it's true.**

Se reprendió a sí mismo y se dijo que debía dejar de pensar en esa niña. Lo más probable es que jamás la volviese a ver. Se cuestiono sobre si realmente existían los embrujos; pues con una mirada lo había hechizado. Se concentro nuevamente y se dijo a si mismo que su deber era concentrarse en su misión.

**I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**

Pero el destino es extraño y días después se encontró con esa chiquilla quien no paraba de ignorarlo. Aun más extraño resulto el día que llego a lo que sería su nueva escuela. El la reconoció inmediatamente –aun entre la multitud-. Él era el capaz de reconocer ese hermoso cabello rubio y ese peinado tan peculiar. Solo podía ser ella.

Al ver su indiferencia y su cara de sorpresa y disgusto confirmo inmediatamente lo que ya había creído en el aeropuerto, o cuando chocaron sin intención en una esquina, o cuando coincidieron en el set de grabación: ELLA NO FINGIA. Ella no lo conocía. Esa chica no tenía la menor idea de quién era el y no parecía muy interesada en averiguarlo. Ella en definitiva era especial.

La hermosa rubia se abrió paso entre la multitud y muy sorprendida cuestionaba –a quienes seguramente eran sus amigas- ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Al tiempo que cuestionaba el porqué del revuelo.

**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high, **_**[ - video/radio edited version]**_**  
Fucking high, **_**[ - CD version]**_

El sin dudarlo aprovecho el momento de confusión y se acerco a ella y le dijo: ¡Hola bomboncito! Seguramente te mueres de ganas por que mis hermanos y yo estemos en tu salón de clases ¿Cuál es tu número de socio? Pues la mayoría de las chicas se habian acercado a ellos a mostrar su credencial de socio oficial de algún club de fans.

Para la mayoría fue una autentica sorpresa que ella lo conociera y comenzaron a preguntarle de donde lo conocía. Ella respondió con gran indiferencia diciendo que no lo conocía que solamente había sido un chico desagradable con el que se había topado…

**And I don't think that **

**I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment **

**that will last till the end.**

El se propuso desde ese instante conquistar a esa niña. Era la primera que no lo conocía y no la impactaba su fama. Le volvió a dirigir una mirada y se despidió de ella con un simple: ¡Adiós bomboncito! Y una sonrisa en su rostro.

**You're beautiful. **

**You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, **

**it's true.**

Así pasaron los días y él se dio cuenta de lo hermosa y maravillosa que era esa chica. Se dio cuenta que ella era realmente alegre y con energía desbordante. Su simple presencia era capaz de aluzar cualquier camino. El simplemente pensó que esa chica era hermosa…

**I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**

Así pasaron aun mas días hasta que se volvieron amigos pasaron tantas aventuras juntos –como la del rescate de la pequeña Chibi-chibi. Hasta que un día llego la capitana del equipo de softbol y presidenta de su club de fans a retarlos. Su club de fans estaba muy molesto por la forma en la que ella lo trataba. Por cómo le gritaba y, aun mas porque esa chiquilla se atrevía a decir que su novio era mucho más guapo que el joven Seiya.

El sin dudarlo acepto el reto. Entonces la observo. Y no le gusto lo que vio. Era el miedo reflejado en su hermoso rostro. Cuando ella le conto el motivo él comprendió su preocupación y se sintió feliz de que a ella le doliera perder su amistad. Ese era por lo menos un buen comienzo.

**You're beautiful. **

**You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, **

**it's true.**

Los meses pasaron y él seguía pensando que esa chica era hermosa. Y le dolió de sobremanera el que ella hubiera descubierto su secreto –por la forma en que lo hizo- pues el planeaba contárselo de otra manera.

Aunque eso le trajo otra alegría. Pues ella lo buscaba para aclarar las cosas. Aun en contra de la voluntad de sus "amigas" y guardianas.

Una noche inclusive llego al punto de asistir a un lugar en la radio en donde él le dedico un poema y una canción: "Para el resplandor de la luna…"

**There must be an angel **

**with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that **

**I should be with you.**

Sus vidas siguieron su curso hasta el punto en que una tarde ella estallo. Su secreto había sido descubierto por el enemigo y la buscaba para atacarla. Ese día particularmente no le habian dado un respiro –y aunque sus amigas lo hacían con buena intención- ella no pudo más y simplemente exploto por la presión.

Ella escapo de la vista de sus amigas y nadie podía localizarla. Cuando una de ellas lo encontró y le pregunto por ella; si la había visto, el sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo pues ella estaría en peligro sin duda alguna.

Corrió a la azotea, la conocía perfectamente y sabia que ella estaría allí, era su lugar favorito para desahogar su tristeza; aunque él jamás imagino encontrarla en ese estado tan lamentable.

La encontró no solamente en peligro físico; sino en un lamentable estado emocional y odio con todas sus fuerzas a su novio y así mismo un poco pues sus lágrimas las había desatado una rosa que él había lanzado. Sin importarle más esa niña comenzó a llorar gritando que lo extrañaba…

¿Cómo era alguien capaz de hacer llorar a un ángel? El ángel del que él se había enamorado. Se armo de valor y le pidió ocupar el lugar de él. "Déjame reemplazarlo". Fueron sus únicas palabras

Ella lo vio a los ojos, le sonrió y se dieron un imperceptible beso en los labios… Eso le dio un poco de esperanza.

**But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.**

Pero su novio volvió y él se dio cuenta de que ellos se amaban. Y aunque le dolió el haber sentido que casi por un instante era suya y la perdió se alegro mucho porque ese hermoso ángel había recuperado sus alas y su hermosa sonrisa.

Se despidió de ella con una sonrisa en los labios y un ¡Adiós bomboncito! Y un simple ¡Siempre serás una persona muy importante en mi vida!…

La tarde dio paso al crepúsculo y el crepúsculo a la noche y cuatro estrellas fugaces surcaron el cielo rumbo a su destino y aunque ella había regresado con aquel hombre de ojos negros y sonrisa amable en lo único que él pudo pensar fue en el rostro del ángel diciendo simplemente: Eres hermosa…

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Les gusta la historia. Espero que si y tanto si les gusta como si no háganmelo saber.**

**ESTA CANCION ME ENCANTA Y ESCUCHANDOLA PENSE EN ESTA PAREJA**

**BESOS A TODOS **

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**


End file.
